The present invention relates to devices for applying tape which include means for positively supporting an end portion of a supply length of pressure sensitive adhesive tape when the device is not in use.
Some prior art tape applying devices support an end portion of a supply length of tape from a position spaced a significant distance from its terminal end so that the projecting end can be pressed into engagement with a surface to which the tape is to be applied. Such projecting ends can fold and move out of position, however, particularly when the tape has a thin flexible backing. While air pressure or electrostatic means can be used to help properly position such projecting ends, use of such means complicates the applicator and is not suitable for many portable applicators.
Other prior art tape applying devices mechanically engage the tape adjacent its end. The means for engaging the tape in known devices of this type, however, have typically either been in a position where they interfere with the application of tape to a surface, or are so complex as to be inappropriate for use in many devices.